Before They Were Parents
by arthursmolly
Summary: A MollyArthur fic. About their years at Hogwarts. Begins in their Fifth Year. Prequel to 'Weasley Newlyweds'
1. Best Friends

_A/N: I'm in the process of revising most of my stories, before I continue with LAAW. I hope you'll take the time to read the revised versions :)_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Merlin, he's so bloody cute. His bright blue eyes that are so much like water, those freckles look so damn good on him; he's tall, and his hair. That fiery red hair that's so much like mine..."

Molly Prewett caught herself. Once again she had been thinking about Arthur Weasley, who happened be her best friend and in her opinion, extremely cute. They had met during their first journey on the Hogwarts Express before their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For some odd reason, she was missing him more this summer than she had in the past. She had written to him of course, but it wasn't the same as seeing him in person. They were getting ready to start their fifth year, and as she had been made prefect, she was beginning to wonder who the other prefect in their year would be. She hoped it would be Arthur, if only so she could spend more time with him. She would love to be his girlfriend, but she doubted he'd even noticed she was a girl. After a few moments, she allowed herself to think back over all of the boyfriends she'd had since her third year, boys that her parents had suggested based on their familial status. In her opinion, every single one of them had been jerk, and she had a hard time enjoying their company, which is why she had ended all of the relationships. Though she didn't particularly care for them, she was kind at heart, and she had given them all ten of them a chance, in an effort to try and please her parents. These ten had consisted of mostly of Slytherins, but there had also been a couple of Hufflepuffs. Out of all of her previous boyfriends, Antonin Dolohov and Lucius Malfoy were the ones she disliked the most, as Antonin had been rough and demanding and Lucius had cheated on her with several other girls, according to her sources. The list also included Avery, Nott, Sturgis Podmore, Crabbe, Goyle, Walden McNair, Amos Diggory (who happened to be one of Arthur's best friends) and Rodolphus Lestrange. Though she had been somewhat fond of Diggory, he had been too full of himself for her liking, and the rest had just been jerks to her.

"Molly! Post is here!" Mrs. Prewett's voice broke Molly out of her thoughts and she rushed downstairs to see whom she had a letter from. To her excitement, she recognized Arthur's untidy scrawl on the envelope. She wasted no time in ripping it open, and she read the letter quickly, before slowing down to read it a second time.

Congratulations on being made prefect! I knew you would make it, and I've been made prefect as well, which means we'll probably have duty together. I can't wait, and I'll see you September first on the train.

She quickly wrote him a congratulations note on the back of his letter and sent her owl back on its way. Though there was a week to go before term started, she decided she would pack early, in the hopes that it would get her out of the Ministry party she was supposed to attend with her parents. Her father, Gary Prewett, was the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister and as a result the Prewetts were a very prominent wizarding family. As such, Mr. Prewett's position required for him and his family to attend Ministry parties, even though Molly found them extremely boring.

When September first had finally arrived, her father arranged for a Ministry car to come and pick Molly up and take her to King's Cross Station. Once she arrived on the platform, she immediately began her search to scope out Arthur. After discovering he wasn't on the platform, she boarded the train, and it wasn't long before she found him in the prefect's compartment, playing with some sort of Muggle object.

"Hey." She said, leaning against the doorway leading into the compartment, crossing her arms over her chest lightly. She briefly wondered what he was looking at, but decided it didn't matter and that she wasn't in the mood to be lectured on Muggle artifacts.

"Hey, yourself. How was your summer, Mol?" He replied, looking up briefly, taking in the sight of his best friend before he gestured for her to sit in the vacant seat beside him. She gladly took it, and after she did so, she answered his question.

"It was bloody boring. I missed you."

"I missed you too." They began to chat about their summers, exchanging stories, and several times, Molly had to stop herself from thinking about how cute he was. She had almost forgotten how his eyes danced when he laughed and how his smile always reached into his eyes. The ride to Hogsmeade station passed quickly, between their chatting and the mandatory prefect meeting, and when they stood up to get off the train, Molly was surprised to see how much he'd grown since last term. Last term, she had come up to his chin, now she only came to his shoulders. They continued their chat on the ride to the castle in the carriages, and only after they had met up with their other friends in the Great Hall did they break their conversation off in favor of catching up with other classmates.

During the first month of term, Molly and Arthur got back into the habit of studying together, along with a group of their friends. However, the first week of October found Molly studying by herself for Transfiguration, as Marlene had other things to do, and Arthur had landed himself in detention again. Just when she was beginning to pack up for the night and head to bed, she felt a tap on her shoulder, and when she turned, she was surprised to see that it was Arthur.

"Molly?" He asked, moving to sit in the vacant seat beside her, and helped her gather her books.

"Arthur, what do you want?" She asked politely, offering him a smile as he began to help her with her things. She could tell he had something on his mind, but she wasn't entirely sure as to what it was.

"Molly...can I...um...erm...talk to you for a minute?" Arthur stuttered, a characteristic of his when he was nervous, and she found herself wondering why in the world he'd be nervous about talking to her. After all, they had been friends for ages.

"Yes." She answered, reaching for his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. She watched as a faint blush crept into his cheeks, and she wondered what was on his mind.

"Mol, I...um...erm...I don't know how to tell you this...but...I...I like you, Mol. As in more than a friend. A lot." This took her completely by surprise, even though she had spent plenty of time fantasizing about being his girlfriend over the summer and the last month. She was unsure if he was asking her out or not, but she was eager to find out.

"Arthur, I...I..." She didn't really know what she should say, especially because they were friends, and a part of her didn't want to ruin that aspect of their relationship. If things were to go sour between them, she didn't want to lose her best friend as well.

"Mol... I...I was wondering...well...would you go out with me?" His ears were starting to turn red, his face was even redder, and Molly could tell he was thoroughly embarrassed. She withheld the giggle that threatened to burst forth, as she knew it would only make him more nervous and only serve to make him feel more embarrassed.

"Arthur, I'll go out with you. In fact, I like you that way as well." She gave him a warm smile and was rewarded with a smile in return. Her feelings had changed toward him too, although she hadn't realized it until he'd come forward. Arthur stood up and pulled her into a hug, and then he closed the distance between them and kissed her gently.

"That was nice." Arthur said as he pulled away.

"Kiss me again, Arthur." She smiled at him. He did, this time longer and deeper than before. "So, Molly, you want to go into Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

"Yes."


	2. Growing Closer

Time passed, and Molly and Arthur became inseparable. They could often be found in the common room curled next to each other reading or else out on the grounds when they found time between classes and studying for their O.W.L.'s. Before they knew it, their fifth year was over, and they were saying goodbye to each other on Platform 9 and 3/4.

"Promise you'll write?" She asked him anxiously, not ready to say goodbye him to yet. She knew she'd get to see him over the summer, but it wouldn't be the same.

"I promise, Mol. I love you." Arthur replied easily, giving her a tight hug while burying his face in her hair. The past nine months with her had been the best of his life, and he knew he'd miss not being able to see her every day.

"I love you, too."

After giving her one last kiss, he melted through the barrier and met up with his parents. Molly really didn't want to go home; it meant going back to endless expectations and rules. She wanted to spend the summer with Arthur, but she doubted her parents would approve. She'd told them about Arthur of course, but they thought he was unsuitable for her. When she had been home for the Christmas holidays and told them about their relationship, they had told her that being a member of the lower class; Arthur deserved her pity, not her love. However, she knew she wanted to be with Arthur, and possibly marry him, even if she had to ask him herself. She didn't care if she would be thrown from the family for her decision, her inheritance and trust fund taken away from her. She loved Arthur, she really did, and he was a much better man than the guys her parents had suggested she go out with. To top things off, this was the first relationship she had wanted to be in, and the first one in which she felt something toward the other person.

"Molly, have you even heard a word I've spoke to you in the past fifteen minutes?" Molly snapped out of her daydream, when her mother addressed her. The summer holidays were half over, and she was looking forward to returning to Hogwarts. She hadn't realized she hadn't been paying attention to her mother as she had been pondering over her and Arthur's relationship, remembering his last letter to her.

_My Molly-_

I miss you so much! I can't wait for school to start again, so I can see you every day. Do you think you can make it to Diagon Alley August 27th to get our school supplies? I love you.

-Arthur

They would be meeting up next week to get their school things, but in her opinion, the 27th couldn't come quick enough, and she was anxious to spend the day with him. However, her mother's question had broken through her thoughts, and she answered it with a question of her own. "What, Mother?"

"Molly, I was saying you must get a new dress before the next Ministry party."

"Mother, do I have to go?" She asked, trying to keep her tone even, but she knew she didn't succeed. It was no secret that she hated attending Ministry gatherings with her parents, and though she always asked, she knew there was no way of getting around her parents' wish for her to attend.

"Yes, you do. Your father has an image to maintain." Her mother replied matter-of-factly, taking a sip of her juice. With her answer, Molly sighed and went back to her own breakfast. This particular Ministry party was taking place on the same day she was supposed to meet up with Arthur, which meant she would have to cut their visit short in order to make it to the Ministry party on time. The last thing she wanted was to abandon her time with him to attend the gathering, but she knew he'd understand.

"Arthur!" Molly shouted as she spotted him waiting outside of Gringotts when she had picked her way through the crowd. He was a very welcome sight, and she was glad she had found him so quickly. When she approached him, she flung herself into his arms, happy to see him.

"Molly-girl, I missed you." He said, clutching her tightly. It had been too long since they had last been together, and her greeting had been more than welcome.

"I missed you too." She replied as she pulled back, giving him room to lean down and kiss her. After a few more moments of catching up, they began their trek through Diagon Alley hand in hand. It didn't take long for them to restock on the supplies they needed for the coming school year, and when they had finished their shopping, they stopped by Fortescue's to share an ice cream. When Molly glanced at her watch to check the time, her face fell, as it was time for her to head home to get ready for the Ministry party.

"Arthur," she said, interrupting his story about a Muggle object he had been investigating over the holidays.

"What is it, Mol?"

"I have to go."

"Why?"

"There's a Ministry party tonight and I absolutely have to go."

"Why do you have to go? Your father is the one who works at the Ministry, not you."

"I have to go because Father has an image to maintain. I'll see you on the train on Sunday. I'll meet up with you on the platform."

"Okay, Mol, don't let your parents get you down. I love you."

"I love you too, Arthur." He gave her a kiss before she made her way to the nearest Floo to get home so she could get ready for the Ministry party.


	3. Nighttime Stroll

It was evening in mid-October, and Molly was in the common room going over her N.E.W.T. Potion notes when Arthur appeared out of nowhere, planting himself in the chair next to her, reaching for her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. However, Molly didn't look up until he spoke.

"Molly, would you like to go for a walk?" Arthur asked, in his opinion, it was truly lovely outside, and he wanted to spend the evening with her.

"Where to?" she asked, turning back to her notes, underlining a key concept.

"Around the grounds, watch the sun set, that sort of thing."

"Sure. Let me put my books away and grab my cloak." She smiled at him, as she got up, putting away her Potions notes and the essay she had completed earlier. She headed up to her dormitory, elated at the fact that she and Arthur were spending time together. Between classes and homework, it was hard to find time for each other, as the professors were preparing them for their N.E.W.T.'s that they would be taking next year. She pulled her hair down, gave it a quick brush, and headed back downstairs to where Arthur was waiting by the portrait hole.

"You ready?" Arthur asked, offering her his arm.

"Yes." She replied, slipping her arm through his and leaning into him. They made their way through the castle, and out onto the grounds. Once they were outside, Arthur led her over to a beech tree by the lake that they sat under together frequently. They settled themselves on the grass, leaning against the trunk. They sat in silence, watching the sunset.

"Molly?" Arthur asked, once the sun had disappeared from the horizon and stars dotted the night sky.

"What, Arthur?"

"Do you want to go back inside?"

"No. It's a really lovely night. I'd rather stay out."

"Oh. All right then." He stood up, and offered her his hand. She placed her hand in his; he pulled her up and kissed the back of her hand.

"Arthur, what are you doing after we graduate?"

"I plan on going into the Ministry." To Arthur, Molly's question seemed to come out of the blue, but as they were nearing the end of their Hogwarts career, he supposed she had good reason to ask about his plans.

"Really? As an Auror?" Molly asked he was excellent at defense spells, hexes and jinxes, even though he was even better at charms and transfiguration.

"No." He shook his head, offering her a smile, as he felt a sense of pride at her suggestion of him being good enough to become an Auror. Truthfully, that option had crossed his mind a few times, but he was looking at perhaps doing something that appealed to his interest of Muggles.

"Why not? You're one of the top students in our year in Defense Against the Dark Arts. And bloody brilliant at charms not to mention excellent in transfiguration."

"I don't want to be an Auror."

"Well then, what are you going to the Ministry for? Magical Law Enforcement?"

"Actually yes. The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."

"Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office? Why?"

"Molly, come on. I've always had a fascination with Muggles, why do you think I'm taking Muggle Studies?"

"Arthur, really, you could be a brilliant Auror."

"Molly, I don't want to be an Auror. It's too dangerous. I hope to have a wife and children someday, and I don't want them to be without me."

'_That's_ _sweet_.' Molly thought, '_whoever _winds up _with him in the long run will be a lucky woman. Merlin, I hope it's me_.'

"Arthur, that's very thoughtful. I know if my husband was an Auror, I would be worried sick and probably not get any sleep when he was away."

"Molly-girl, that's because you worry way too much."

"Somebody has to do it." She smiled at him. Arthur was always scolding her, she was constantly worried about her twin brothers, Fabian and Gideon, who had graduated two years ago and were in training to become Aurors.

"What about you?"

"I want to work at St. Mungo's as a prescription potion master."

"That's perfect for you Molly-girl. Lots of stuff to worry about and you're bloody brilliant in Potions." They settled back into silence, enjoying each other. After walking along the lake, they made their way towards the forest. Molly checked her watch when Ogg's hut came into sight.

"Arthur, it's almost four in the morning!"

"What? We've been out all night?"

"Yes, we have. We better get back and hope Pringle doesn't catch us!" They made their way back to the castle, quickly and quietly. To their horror, Pringle's cat was waiting in the Entrance Hall and dashed off at the sight of them. Knowing the cat had gone for Pringle, they made their way towards Gryffindor Tower. They were nearly there when they heard a raspy voice making its way towards them.

"We'll get them; teach them a lesson about being out of bed at this hour."

Arthur thought quickly, he didn't want Molly to get caught. He pushed her behind a statue, just in time. "Ah ha! Knew there were students out of bed! Come with me Mr. Weasley." Pringle said, pointing a bony finger at Arthur. Arthur was used to getting into trouble, as he and his friends were constantly pulling pranks and causing mischief throughout the castle. When Molly heard Pringle's voice fade away, she crept out of her hiding place and made her way towards the Fat Lady, who was sleeping peacefully.

"Excuse me."

"Wha- who's there?"

"Can I please get back to my dormitory?"

"Miss Prewett, is that you?"

"Yes."

"What time is it?"

"Four o'clock in the morning."

"FOUR O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING! MS. PREWETT, YOU ARE A PREFECT! WHAT TYPE OF EXAMPLE ARE YOU SETTING FOR YOUR PEERS?"

Molly winced as the Fat Lady exploded at her news, and she closed her eyes briefly before speaking again. "Please, please be quiet. They needn't know. May I get into my dormitory?"

"Well, give me the password and I suppose I'll have to let you through."

"Chocolate frogs." The Fat Lady swung open, revealing the portrait hole. Molly climbed through the hole and decided to wait in the common room for Arthur. She didn't have long to wait however, as less then a half an hour later, Arthur came stumbling through the portrait hole and Molly noticed he was wincing as he walked.

"Arthur, what did he do to you?" She asked as Arthur sat down on a sofa next to her.

"He used the whips. I'm fine though, really Molly-girl."

"Arthur, let me look, that man is absolutely horrible. Professor Dippet should ban the use of the whips on students." Arthur obliged, lifting up his robes so Molly could examine his back.

"This looks bad, let me patch you up a bit." His back was covered in scratches; many were deep and bleeding freely. She took out her wand and cleansed his wounds, with a thick purple liquid. Arthur winced as he felt the stinging caused by the purple liquid cleaning his wounds. Once his cuts were cleaned, she set about healing them. She did the best she could, but some of the deeper ones remained.

"Arthur, darling, some of these won't go away, I tried but-" She had tears in her eyes, she wanted to heal him, but she just couldn't.

"Molly-girl, don't cry. It's all right. What would I do without you to patch me up huh?" He said turning around to face her.

"But Arthur, you took the punishment for both of us. The least I can do is try to heal you, but I can't even do that completely."

"Molly, love, it's all right. I don't hurt as much anymore. Who cares if I still have marks thirty years from now? I certainly don't."

"Arthur, we should get to bed. It's late and,"

"Molly, its Saturday. Why go to bed now when we can have an early breakfast in the Great Hall then go outside and read together under our tree."

"Is the Great Hall open this early?"

"It opens in about an hour. Until then we can read here. Besides, I'm not at all tired."

"Okay."

"Do you have a preference on what novel we tackle today love?"

"Yes. I want The Once and Future King."

"King Arthur, huh? I've taught you well." He said, grinning at her. While he headed to his dormitory to grab the book, Molly went to her own dormitory to change her clothes. As it was the weekend, she didn't need to wear her school robes. She slipped into a pair of jeans and pulled a jumper over her head. She quickly braided her auburn hair and went back downstairs where Arthur was waiting.

"You didn't have to get all prettied up for me, Molly." Arthur said when she sat down next to him.

"Arthur, all I did was change my clothes. I hardly call that getting 'prettied up'."

"Well, you don't need it. You're very pretty all on your own." Molly blushed at his compliment and leaned against him. He opened the book and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They had been reading for about an hour and a half when the common room began to fill, breaking the silence that they had found so relaxing. Arthur marked the page and they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They sat together at the end of the Gryffindor table, sharing kisses as they ate. When they had finished, Arthur took her hand and led her outside to their beech tree. They settled themselves in the grass leaning against the trunk. Arthur wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder. She helped him turn the pages, as he was holding the book in one hand and her with the other.


	4. Valentine's Day

"Hey, Kingsley," Arthur called across the common room to his mate. Valentine's Day was in a week and as he wanted to do something special for Molly, he knew he would need help. They were nearing the end of their seventh year, and Arthur was ready to propose, he wanted Molly as his wife.

"What is it, Arthur?" Kingsley asked looking up from the essay he had been working on.

"Kingsley, you know the Room of Requirement?"

"Yeah, I've gone there loads of times to escape from Pringle."

"Well, I want to have a candlelit dinner for Molly there, and I need help."

"What kind of help, Artie?"

"Kingsley, I've told you, do not call me Artie. I prefer Arthur thank you very much." Arthur said, sending his friend a slight glare.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Now what do you need help with?"

"I need help setting up, and well, I was wondering if you could persuade the house elves to make a special dinner."

"No problem. Did you have anything in mind?"

"Preferably something that goes well with butterbeer."

"You've got to give me more than that Art. Just about anything goes with butterbeer."

"Well, I plan on proposing to her, I want it to be a romantic evening."

Kingsley sighed. "All right, I'll think of something. Do you think she'll say yes?"

"I hope so. I love her more than anything." Arthur said, smiling. Kingsley only nodded, going back to his essay, though he knew Arthur was going to leave most of the planning up to him.

On the evening of Valentine's Day, Arthur caught Molly in the common room before she headed down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Molly, will you come for a walk with me?"

"Of course, but to where? I'm hungry."

"You'll see. It's a surprise."

Molly cocked her head at him, wondering what he was up to. Before she answered, she clasped his hand in hers, gripping it tightly. "All right, Arthur. I suppose any surprise you've got is good enough to put off my dinner for a bit." She offered him a small smile, before planting a kiss on his cheek. Arthur could only grin, and after giving her hand a firm squeeze, he set off down the corridor, leading the way to the Room of Requirement.

When they stopped in the middle of a corridor on the seventh floor, across from a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, Molly looked at her boyfriend skeptically. "Arthur, what are we doing here?"

"Haven't you heard of the Room of Requirement?" Arthur asked, wondering why the love of his life looked as if she was ready to take his head off.

"No, I haven't actually. What is it?"

"It's a room that only appears when you're in need of it. You walk in front of this wall three times, thinking about what you need the room to do." Arthur demonstrated, and after he had finished, he pulled Molly into the room with him. "See?"

She nodded, looking around the room Arthur had summoned. There were candles on every flat surface and a table for two in the center. She looked at him again, wondering why he had set this up. It wasn't their anniversary, and it certainly wasn't her birthday. "Snugglebear, what's all this?"

"Molly, my dear, don't you know what today is?"

She shook her head, though it was February, she couldn't think of a single reason why Arthur would set this up for her.

"It's Valentine's Day, Mollywobbles. You didn't think I'd forget, did you?"

Molly gasped, as she had forgotten that today was indeed the fourteenth, and the day for lovers. She tugged her hand out of his, only to throw her arms around his neck in thanks. "It's lovely, Arthur, truly. You didn't have to do this though."

"I know. I wanted to though. You deserve it." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head before he pulled away, moving to lead her to the table. "You are my girl after all."

He pulled out her chair, and she sat down. Molly took a moment to take in the atmosphere, and noticed that he had gone all out, with a pasta dish she didn't recognize and butterbeer. It looked like he had spent plenty of time planning this, and she offered him a bright smile to show she appreciated his effort. Before he sat down himself, he opened her butterbeer and lit the candles. They ate quietly, not wanting to spoil the evening. When Arthur finished, he wiped his mouth and stood up. From what seemed like nowhere, soft music began to fill the room. Arthur walked over to her side of the table and offered her his hand.

"Dance with me?" Instead of answering, Molly just put her hand in his and stood up. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Molly rested her head on his chest, enjoying the company she held. After a few songs, Arthur pulled away moving to clasp her hands in both of his. He knew he had to do it, and now was the perfect time.

"Molly, my dear, I have absolutely nothing to offer you except my love. I'm probably never going to be a rich man; I can't give you everything you want like you've had all of your life. Hell, I probably won't even be able to give you what you deserve. My family is shunned by most of the pureblooded wizarding families because we treat purebloods and muggle-borns the same way as you know. We'll probably never have a lot of money, but I can give you a heart full of love." He paused and got down on one knee in front of her.

"Molly Prewett, will you do me the honor of being Mrs. Arthur Weasley?" He asked as he pulled a small ring out of his pocket. Molly stood in shocked silence. This was the last thing she had expected, but more than anything she wanted to be Molly Weasley.

"Arthur, of course I'll marry you." Arthur stood up and slipped the small diamond ring onto her finger. He pulled her closer and wiped away the tears that were rolling down her face. Before Molly could react, he leaned in and kissed her. He kissed her with as much love as he had ever felt for her and she returned his kiss.

Her arms slid around him, pulling him closer. After a few moments, she tilted her head to the side, allowing him access to her neck. They had made out many times before, and she was content to just let him explore with his mouth and his hands. She ran her hands up and down his sides, allowing soft whimpers to escape her mouth as he continued to explore, and it wasn't long before she realized he was pushing her backwards. She let him guide her, and to her surprise she felt the edge of a bed behind her, and without thinking, she let him gently push her onto it. He settled himself above her, offering her a smile before he moved to claim her mouth again, sliding his hand up under the hem of her shirt, causing her to arch into his touch. She wiggled slightly, before doing the same to him, and it wasn't long before both of them had discarded nearly every garment of clothing, leaving her in just her knickers, and Arthur in his boxers. Logic told her they should probably stop, but Arthur's mouth felt wonderful on hers, and his touch was exquisite.

When Arthur slid his fingers to the waistband of her knickers, he locked his eyes on hers, kissing her swiftly. "Molly, love, is this all right with you?" He asked, not wanting to go any farther without her input. He knew what he wanted, and judging by the way Molly had been responding to him, he thought she wanted it too, but he wanted to be sure.

Before answering, she kissed him deeply, tangling her fingers in his hair. When she pulled away, she gave him a slight nod, lifting her hips to aid him. She then moved to remove his boxers, and when she had released his excitement, she gave a slight squeak of surprise. She had grown up with Fabian and Gideon, but she had never seen _that_ before. Kissing him again, she adjusted herself under him, and raised her arms above her head, closing her eyes. She felt Arthur press himself closer to her, and murmur words of love against her neck before raising himself on his arms to gaze down at her.

"Mollywobbles, love, look at me." She opened her eyes and gazed into Arthur's bright blue ones, and she wasn't quite sure she recognized what was there.

"Molly, I want this to be okay with you, and dear Merlin, I don't want to hurt you!" She pressed her lips to his in answer, hoping he'd stop jabbering and get on with things. She offered him another smile, reassuring him.

"Love, I'm going to, well, you know. Are you sure you're all right with this?" He asked, cupping her cheek with hand, fighting to remain in control of his body.

"Arthur, go ahead. I'm ready." She replied, giving him another smile. She gasped when she felt him enter her, it was different than everything she had imagined, and she brought her hands up to his shoulders after she had adjusted. She noticed he wasn't moving, and thinking he was waiting for a signal from her, she gave a slight nod. After he had begun, Arthur began combing his fingers through her auburn hair and rained kisses down on her shoulders and throat. It wasn't long before he had exhausted himself and he flopped down on the bed next to her, pulling her close to him. She wrapped her arms around him as well, burying her face against his neck, placing a kiss there.

"Molly, I hurt you didn't I?" Arthur asked, as the silence between them was nerve-wracking. He thought she was all right, given the way she was cuddling with him, but he wanted to be sure.

"You didn't hurt me, Arthur. It was wonderful. I love you." She replied easily, moving to plant a kiss on his lips before offering him a bright smile.

"I love you too, Molly-girl." He knew that they should probably get up, get dressed and head back to the common room, but he wanted to spend the night with her.

After a few more minutes of silence, Molly spoke again. "Arthur, can we stay here tonight? Discuss our wedding?"

"Of course we can, my love. When do you want to be married?"

"Sometime in July. I don't care about the date, but July." He chuckled at that, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"We have to tell our parents."

"I know. Arthur, I'll write an owl to my parents tomorrow. I'll go home with you over Easter break and we can tell yours."

"You don't want to tell yours in person?"

"No." Molly knew her parents would disown her, when she told them that she was going to marry Arthur. She didn't want to put him through the humiliation her parents would put him through if they told them in person. He was a good man, and though she knew he would put up with anything for her, she wasn't going to give her parents the chance to rip him apart in person. After kissing his cheek, pressed closer to him and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Parental Problems

Though it had been a few days since she had owled her parents with the news she was planning on marrying Arthur, Molly was still dreading the arrival of the morning post, even though she had waited until after she and Arthur had told his parents about their engagement to tell them. She knew that just because her parents hadn't responded right away, it was only a matter of time before she heard from them. She sighed as she tucked into her breakfast, wondering where Arthur was. He was usually down to breakfast before she was, but today was not the case. It wasn't long after she had started in on her porridge that the post arrived, and her stomach turned when she saw her parents' owl scope her out. To her relief, it wasn't a howler, but that didn't mean it contained good news. Setting her spoon down, she reached for the letter, and just as she suspected, her parents had not given her their blessing.

_Molly Elizabeth Prewett,_

_I am appalled that you have agreed to marry this __Weasley__. You are the starling daughter of a highly respected Ministry official, and it __would not__ be acceptable for you to marry a Weasley. You will cast your father in a bad light, and I can not allow you to do this. I ask you to reconsider some of the other prospects your father and I have your way, such as that lovely Malfoy boy, or even perhaps Amos Diggory. I absolutely forbid you to marry below the status your father has worked hard to supply you with, and to do so would be a disgrace not only to him but to our family name._

_-Mother_

Molly had tears in her eyes by the time she had finished reading the letter, and she jumped when she felt someone lay a hand on her shoulder. She smiled through her tears when she realized that it was Arthur though, and kissed his cheek once he had sat down beside her. Before she opened her mouth to speak to him though, she proceeded to rip up the note.

"Who was that from, love?" He asked, watching her tear up the letter with wide eyes. Someone had obviously upset his fiancé.

"It's from my Mum, Arthur. She doesn't want me to marry you. She says you aren't good enough for me and that I need to find someone respectable."

Arthur's mouth formed a small 'o', and he draped an arm around her. He had known her parents weren't going to approve of him, but he had hoped that they wouldn't have to deal with it this soon after his proposal. He squeezed her shoulder gently, and leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek.

"We'll get through this, Molly-girl. They'll come around, you'll see."

"No, they won't, Arthur. They don't want me to be happy in a marriage filled with love. They want me to marry someone on the basis of their status. They don't want me to marry you because it will _look_ bad!"

He considered her words for a minute, before he pulled her to him in a one-armed hug and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Well, send her another owl then. Tell her how you feel. I don't want to lose you because your parents don't approve, Molly."

She sighed softly, resting her head against his shoulder. He was such a calming presence for her, and she could feel her tears drying up. Even if her parents never approved of him, she wouldn't let them come between her and Arthur, as she loved him with her entire heart, and she didn't know what she would do if she lost him. She slipped an arm around him as well, rubbing his back gently.

"Arthur, I really don't think they understand that I love you, and as such, I don't think they'll ever approve of you. To be honest, I don't think they even know what love _is_."

"Now, I'm sure that's not true. They had you and your brothers, didn't they?" He wasn't sure if that was a good example of her parents knowing what love was or not, but he thought it was.

Molly had to smile at his attempt to make her feel a bit better, and she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Yes, they did, but you know, I've always wondered if they were drunk when they conceived us. I've never really seen them be affectionate with each other, and it's as if they act civilly for appearance's sake."

Arthur nodded, running his hand up and down her arm. He knew they came from different backgrounds, but he had never expected that analysis on her part of her home life.

"All right, Molly, I understand. However, what's going to happen to us if they don't approve? I want to do this right, and it's only appropriate that we get your parents' blessing."

She sighed and contemplated the scenario for a moment, knowing that she wanted to marry him no matter what it took, and that in order to do it, she would have to go against her parent's wishes.

"To be honest, they'll probably disown, dear. Though, I don't care anymore. I've listened to them all of my life, and it's gotten me nowhere. I'd much rather be happy with you and disowned by them than in their good graces and without you. I'm tired of doing everything they want me to."

"Then tell them that, my dear." He replied, giving her shoulder another gentle squeeze. He wanted his fiancé to be happy, preferably with him, but if her parents were going to disown her for wanting to marry him, he wasn't entirely sure he could ask her to give up her family for him.

"I will, Arthur. Do you have any parchment with you?"

Arthur shook his head, as he didn't usually bring his school things down to breakfast and kissed her cheek again before he answered her.

"No, I don't. It's all up in the common room."

She offered him a smile and patted his knee before she decided that she wasn't hungry enough for breakfast anymore.

"I'll meet you up there in a little while then, all right?" She then stood and pressed another kiss to his cheek, intending to write her parents immediately, as she knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate on her studies if she put off the inevitable. The owl she planned to write was already composing itself in her head, and when she finally arrived back in Gryffindor Tower, she began to write.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I do not care about what is and what is not acceptable for me to do under your standards. I love Arthur with all of my heart, and I plan on marrying him. I have done nothing but listen to you and obey your rules my entire life. I refuse; however, to allow you to dictate who I am going to spend the rest of my life with because of your principles. If that means I can no longer be considered your daughter, so be it. I love Arthur, and I refuse to give him up just to make you happy._

_Molly_

_P.S. You want to know what was wrong with Malfoy and Amos? Malfoy cheated on me while I was with him and Amos turned out to be a git. Oh, and I'll be going home with Arthur over the holidays._

After she laid her quill down, Molly reread the letter she had composed, nodding firmly. She wasn't about to let her parents come between her and the man that made her world that much brighter and treated her right. When she was convinced that it was all right, she rolled the letter up and made her way to the Owlery to give it to her barn owl, Errol. Once she had instructed the bird on where to take her letter, she headed back to the common room and was surprised to see that Arthur was there waiting for her.

"There you are, Molly. Did you send your owl?" He asked, draping an arm around her as she moved to sit next to him on one of the sofas.

"I did. I expect I'll have a reply by tomorrow." She replied, resting her head against his shoulder. She had hoped that if she and Arthur's relationship escalated to the seriousness of marriage her parents would accept him, but after the owl she had received this morning, she knew that they weren't going to. To them, she was out of his reach, and even though she loved him, she wasn't meant to be with him. She let silence pass between them for a few moments, snuggling into him.

"So I take it that your father isn't going to give you away?"

Molly jumped when he spoke again, as she hadn't been expecting him to speak up again. She hadn't even thought about the possibility of not having her father give her away like she had imagined since she was little. It stung that her parents might not want to see her get married, at least not to Arthur anyway.

"I don't know, dear. If they do disown me, I'm pretty sure he won't agree to come, much less agree to give me away."

Arthur thought about this for a moment before speaking again, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"My brother Brian can give you away."

"I thought you wanted Brian to be your best man?"

"I'll gladly give up my best man so you can have someone to give you away, Mollywobbles." With the recent developments on the parental front, he was determined to give her the wedding she wanted.

Molly admired his generosity, but she wasn't going to ask him to give up his first choice at best man just so she could have someone to walk her down the aisle. She did have brothers of her own, and she was certain that they'd be more than willing to do this for their baby sister, regardless of what their parents thought.

"That's very kind of you, Arthur. However, I'll ask Fabian and Gideon. I know they'll come, no matter what happens with Mum and Dad. They were happy when I told them that you had proposed." For once, Molly was grateful of her older brothers, and she was glad she had them to call on now. After all, they didn't agree with their parents' ideals either and it didn't hurt that they adored her either. "Your Mum has been making arrangements, hasn't she?"

"She has as far as I know. I know she has place for the ceremony and a place for the reception booked."

Molly nodded. She had a feeling Arthur's mother was going to become invaluable to her over the coming months, as when she and Arthur left Hogwarts there wouldn't be a lot of time for her to plan the actual ceremony herself, if she wanted to be married in July. It was still hard for her to believe that in less than three months she would be Mrs. Weasley herself, but she was beginning to look forward to her wedding day.

The next morning, Molly wasn't surprised to see Errol return with an answer to her letter, and she took a minute to collect herself before opening the envelope. She offered Arthur a slight smile as she pulled the parchment out, and she read her mother's response to him.

_Molly Elizabeth Prewett-_

_If you would like to remain a member of this family, you will break off your engagement to this Weasley immediately. If you do not, your father and I will continue with our plan to officially disown you. We have already taken away your trust fund and cut you out of our will. If you do plan on marrying this man and having a family with him, do not come crying to us when you're barefoot, pregnant and can hardly support yourselves._

_Your father would like to add that he refuses to give you away, and that we will not help pay for your wedding nor will we attend._

_-Mother_

When she finished reading, Molly crumpled the parchment into a ball and tossed it onto the table.

"I guess that's settled then. I am no longer Prewett, and I will forever be a Weasley." She offered him a bright smile at her last statement, and moved to grasp his hand lightly in hers.

"Where will go when school lets out?" He asked, leaning to rest his head against hers while he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Why, home with you of course. I already told them that I'll be spending the summer holidays with you."

Arthur nodded at that, pleased that Molly had thought things out already and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Have you asked Fabian and Gideon to give you away yet?"

"Yes, I sent them an owl yesterday, but I haven't heard back. I'm sure they will though. They don't deny their baby sister anything."

"Well, I should hope so. I happen to like your brothers."

Molly chuckled at that, moving to kiss his cheek. "That's because you cause just as much trouble as they did, love."

Arthur acted offended when she said that, bringing his free hand up to cover his heart. "Hey, go easy on your fiancée, Molly. I don't cause nearly as much trouble as they did when they were here."

Molly giggled, bumping into him playfully. "Well, I don't think they've ever been punished by Pringle, Arthur. I think that right there proves you cause more trouble than they do."

"Pringle doesn't like me, Molly, and you know it. I rescued a couple of third years from the whips in fifth year and he's had a grudge ever since."

Molly considered this for a moment, moving to kiss him gently before she replied. "Well, I suppose you win, then."

He grinned, and after a few minutes of silence, he brought up another question. "Molly, where would you like to go for our honeymoon?"

She pondered the question for a few moments before she answered, as she had always dreamed of having her honeymoon in Paris or Venice or some other foreign city, but she was going to have to answer with the seaside this time. "Majorca, if we can afford it, Arthur."

"We can. Brian offered to help with the honeymoon expenses, as he knows how much I love you. So, if you want Majorca, you get Majorca."

She gave him a bright smile, moving to kiss him lightly on the lips at his declaration, only to be interrupted a moment later by another post owl. This time, she didn't recognize it right away, but when she saw the handwriting on the envelope, her face broke into an even wider smile. She quickly tore the envelope open, and hurriedly read through the letter.

_Dear Molly-_

We'd be honored to give our little sister away to a certain Mr. Arthur Weasley. Mum and Dad have told us that they've disowned you, but we don't care. We love you Mol, and we know our parents are big gits. We have a wedding gift for you and Arthur, and we hope you'll love it. When are you getting married again? 

_Love from, _

_Fabian and Gideon _

"Who was that one from?" He asked, after she had set the letter the aside and moved to rest her head against his shoulder again.

"Fabian and Gideon, they said they'll give me away."

Arthur was happy for her, and he wrapped her in a hug. "Well, that is good news, isn't it?"

"It is, and I can't wait to become your wife, Arthur Weasley."


	6. Wedding Plans

When school had let out, Molly had been anxious about going to live with Arthur and his parents until they were married, even though she knew Arthur's mother and father adored her. She was still hurting from the fact that her own parents had tossed her to the curb because she was choosing to marry Arthur, but she was thankful that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were helping her in any way they could. She was looking forward to formally becoming part of their family, and she was especially appreciative of Mrs. Weasley's offer of help to plan the ceremony, even though she wasn't Molly's mother.

Arthur's parents had made the transition from leaving the Prewett household to living with them and their son full time as easy as possible, and she was truly beginning to feel as if she were already a part of their family. She adored her soon to be mother-in-law, and she had already taken to referring to her as 'Mum Weasley' much to the older woman's delight.

The two of them had wasted no time after Molly had gotten settled to finish planning the ceremony, and though the older witch had already begun making preparations, she was eager to hear what Molly wanted as well. For this, Molly was grateful, and as a result, she only needed to figure out a few minor details to make everything perfect. As such, the two had taken over the dining table with wedding plans.

"Molly, how many people from your family do you plan on inviting?" Mrs. Weasley asked, offering her soon to be daughter-in-law a smile as she looked up from the invitation she had been addressing. The two had been hard at work all afternoon, addressing invitations, compiling a guest list and planning the menu for the reception.

"I wasn't planning on inviting anyone, really. Well, aside from Fabian, Gideon and Auntie Muriel." Molly replied, playing idly with one of the invitations as she stared at the one spot on the table that wasn't covered with wedding preparations.

"Are you sure, dear?"

Molly thought for a moment before she nodded, looking up and making eye contact with the older witch. "Yes, I'm sure. Mum and Dad want nothing to do with me, and I'm sure none of my other relatives are on my side. So, it's just going to be Fabian, Gideon, Auntie and my friend, Marlene."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and reached out to pat Molly's hand. "Well, would you like to tell me why those three people are the only ones you're inviting from your side?"

Molly bit her lip before answering hardly believing that Arthur hadn't said anything to his parents about what had happened with her mother. "Mum and Dad disowned me. They didn't want me to marry Arthur, and they said if I went through with it, I'm no daughter of theirs."

"Why didn't they want you to marry Arthur? Arthur's a fine young man for any witch."

"They had a standard set for me that I tossed away the summer before Arthur asked me out, and they wanted me to marry into one of the more prominent families. It was basically something about needing to keep up the Prewett appearance for Dad." Molly replied, averting her gaze again, as she wasn't proud of what her parents' views were.

"Well, dear, you know Septimus and I adore you. You and Arthur are perfect for each other, and I hope you know that I'll try to be there for you with whatever you may need, Molly. I want you to feel like you're truly a member of this family." Mrs. Weasley offered Molly a small smile and patted her hand again before she went back to addressing invitations.

Molly returned the smile before she replied. "Thank you, Mum Weasley. I already feel like a member of the family, and I appreciate your kindness."

"You are welcome, Molly. Have you and Arthur picked out your rings yet?" The older witch asked, sealing the last invitation and moving to tidy up the table a bit so they would have a place to eat dinner later.

"No, but we're supposed to go to Diagon Alley today when Arthur gets home." Almost immediately after returning home for the summer holidays, Arthur had been accepted to a position in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office, and Molly had begun her training at St. Mungo's to become a prescription potion master. Molly had faith that she and Arthur would be all right with both of their incomes once they moved out of his parents' house, especially since they planned to wait at least a year before beginning a family.

Molly moved to help Mrs. Weasley with putting things away, and looked up when she heard a crack in the living room, followed by Arthur's voice calling for her, signaling his arrival. It only took him a couple of moments to realize that both of the important women in his life were in the dining room, and once he had entered, he kissed his Mum on the cheek before moving to give Molly a quick peck on the lips.

"I see you've been busy, Mum, Molly." Arthur commented taking in the preparations his fiancé and his mother had been cleaning up. He draped an arm around Molly, pulling her close to him as he addressed his mother. "Mum, Molly and I are going to go shopping, but we'll be back in time for dinner, is that all right?"

"Of course it is, Arthur. Molly told me you've planned to go pick out your rings. Have fun and be careful, dears." Mrs. Weasley replied, beaming at the young couple as she moved to place the wedding preparations she had in her hands on a side table.

"Are you ready to go, Molly?" Arthur asked before pressing a kiss to her temple and nodding at his mother.

"Of course I am. Let me grab my change purse." Molly replied, pulling out of his embrace and gathering her things before grabbing his hand and allowing him to side-along her to Diagon Alley.

Once they arrived in the Alley, Arthur led the way to the jewelry shop and let her browse on her own while he contemplated what ring he wanted. They had decided that they'd choose their own rings; to be sure they each found one they liked, even though Arthur was confident that he would pick one out Molly would adore, he wanted her to pick it out herself. Once he had settled on a plain gold band for himself and found one that fit, he wandered over to Molly who was still gazing the rings in the display case and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Find anything, Molly?" He asked, pressing a kiss to her neck before turning his gaze to follow hers. She was looking at silver bands from what he could tell and he wondered which one she liked best.

"Yes. I was thinking about that one," she said, pointing to a silver band that appeared to be several strands of silver braided together. He nodded and pressed a kiss to her cheek, beginning to sway slightly with her.

"I think that one is lovely, Molly-girl, and will look perfect on your finger."

"I agree." She swayed with him, turning to offer him a smile. After they purchased their rings, Molly headed into Madame Malkin's to pick up her dress. Arthur couldn't wait to see her in it, and even though Molly had described it to him once or twice, he wasn't able to picture it, but he knew she would look beautiful.


	7. The Wedding and Reception

Molly looked at herself in the mirror as Mum Weasley placed her veil on her head after Molly had finished braiding her hair. She was a little upset that it was Arthur's mother helping her get ready instead of her own Mum, but she was too grateful for Mum Weasley's kindness to complain. Once the veil was in place, Molly offered the older witch a smile, before turning towards the door where Fabian and Gideon were waiting. Though she had been preparing for this day since before she had left Hogwarts, her wedding day had snuck up on her, and Molly was extremely nervous about finally becoming Arthur's wife.

"Are you ready, little sis?" Fabian asked, stepping into the room and looking his sister up and down after doing so. Her mother-in-law to be had done wonderfully in getting her ready for her wedding, and Fabian didn't think he had seen his sister look more beautiful than she did right now.

Molly blushed as Fabian appraised her, and smiled when he crossed the room to link her arm with his. She was grateful that both of her brothers had agreed to walk her down the aisle, and after debating, she decided that she wouldn't be able to pick between her brothers, so it had been decided that both of them would walk their baby sister down the aisle and give her away to Arthur. Once Fabian had guided her out of the room, she linked her other arm with Gideon's before offering them both a smile and speaking.

"Thank you for doing this," she said softly, looking back and forth between her brothers.

"You're welcome, Molly. Anything for our sister," Gideon replied, squeezing her hand briefly as they waited for their cue to begin the walk down the aisle.

As she walked down the aisle, Molly was only vaguely aware of her brothers at her sides as her gaze was fixated on Arthur. Her eyes filled with tears as Fabian lifted her veil and both he and Gideon kissed her cheek before taking their seats. Arthur grasped her hand in his and offered her a smile as the justice began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two young hearts, Molly Elizabeth Prewett and Arthur Septimus Weasley in holy matrimony. If, for any reason, any one believes these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." The justice paused for a few moments, and when no one stood up, he continued.

"Do you, Arthur Septimus Weasley, take Molly Elizabeth Prewett to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health?"

Arthur waited a millisecond after the justice finished speaking before he took a deep breath and answered. "I do," as he gave Molly's hand a gentle squeeze. The justice then turned to Molly before speaking again.

"Do you, Molly Elizabeth Prewett, take Arthur Septimus Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health?"

By this point, Molly's tears were spilling down her cheeks and before she answered, she nodded, returning the squeeze to her hand.

"I do."

Afterwards, they exchanged rings, and as the justice declared them man and wife, Arthur gave his new wife a long slow kiss. When he pulled away he offered her a small smile before he led her back up the aisle. Once they were safely outside the church, Arthur leaned down to whisper in her ear after kissing her cheek.

"What's wrong, Mollywobbles?"

She offered him another smile of her own before she answered, wiping her tears away. "Nothing, love," she answered, squeezing his hand.

"Then why are you crying?" Arthur was slightly puzzled, as Molly only cried when he was upset, and he could think of no reason why she would be upset on their wedding day.

"I'm just so happy to finally be your wife, Arthur." She replied easily, pressing a kiss to his cheek after standing on tip-toe. She glanced towards the hall where his mother had scheduled the reception, before looking back at her new husband. "Shall we go in?"

Arthur only nodded and led his wife to the hall, where they were greeted properly by their friends and family. The food and wine flowed freely as the young couple celebrated their new lives together, and when the music Molly had picked out for their first dance had begun to play, Arthur led her out onto the dance floor, pulling her close to him and allowing her to nestle her head under his chin. When the song had ended, Molly turned her head towards her brothers, as Fabian was calling out to them.

"Arthur, Molly! Come here for a minute!"

Molly was curious as to what her brothers wanted, but after shrugging her shoulders at Arthur, she led him over to where Fabian was standing with Gideon at his side.

"What is it, Fab?" She asked, noticing that her brothers seemed to be smiling like the cat that ate the canary, and that Fabian was holding something behind his back.

"Well, Molly, Gid and I decided that as we're still single and don't need all the money we're making as Aurors and since Mum and Dad cut you out of the will, that we should buy you and Arthur a house."

Molly's eyebrows shot up with that news, as she hadn't expected anything from them by way of a wedding present, as it was more than enough that they had agreed to give her away and come to her wedding. However, she wouldn't deny that she and Arthur needed a place of their own, and she was curious as to what her brothers had in mind.

"A house, Fab? You shouldn't have, and besides, Arthur and I will land our feet." As an afterthought, she asked where it was located.

Fabian brought the deed out from behind his back offering his sister another smile. "Now, Molly, this is a gift, and we want you two to have it. It's near Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon. Six bedrooms, a large kitchen, a nice size living area, and the master bedroom has a private bathroom."

Molly couldn't hide her curiosity as her brother listed what the house consisted of, though she frowned when he was finished. "You still shouldn't have, Fab. A house?"

"We know." Gideon said, speaking up for the first time during the exchange and reaching to pat his sister on the shoulder. "We wanted to. It belonged to an old wizard that couldn't handle the upkeep, there's a ghoul in the attic and the garden has gnomes, but that can be taken care of easily. Take it, Molly."

Molly reached out to take the deed from her brothers, nodding. She knew that they could be just as stubborn as she when it came to things, and she knew that if they wanted her and Arthur to have this house, they would see to it that they moved in.

Arthur watched the exchange between his wife and her brothers, completely stunned by the news. He had been a bit worried as to where he and Molly would live after they were married, but he certainly hadn't expected her brothers to purchase them a house. He had known that her brothers were kind and not at all like her parents, but he would never have dreamed of getting a house on his wedding day. Once it was settled, all Arthur could do was shake his brother-in-law's hands and stare blankly at them, in complete shock.

"Do you want to know the best part, Mol?" Gideon asked, watching in pride as his sister's face finally split with a wide smile.

Molly only nodded, continuing to smile at her brothers, as they were generous souls, and she was certain she'd be thanking them for this for a long time to come.

"Fabian and I will have you two completely moved in by the time you get back from Majorca. We've already gotten all of your stuff from Mum and Dad, and we've even been able to furnish the place for you."

Molly could hardly believe her ears as Gideon told them what his and Fab's plan was, as she certainly hadn't expected them to move her and Arthur in after buying them the house. She was grateful that they were though, so she and Arthur wouldn't have to go back to his parents' house when they returned from their honeymoon. Instead, they could go directly to their home. After a few more moments, she threw her arms around her brothers, hugging them tightly.

Once his sister had released him, Fabian offered her another smile before he spoke again. "Molly, we'd love to take you and Arthur out tonight to see it. That is, if you're not too tired by the time this party is over."

At that comment, Arthur finally found his voice to offer his thanks. "We'd love to. Thank you so much." He reached out to shake their hands again, smiling.

"You're welcome, Arthur, Molly." Gideon replied, before he turned back towards his new brother-in-law. "Oh, and Arthur?"

"Yes?" Arthur gulped slightly, wondering what Gideon was going to say, as he knew that Fab and Gid were protective of their sister, but he had hoped he was in the clear tonight.

"Treat our sister like the princess she is, or you'll have us to answer to."

Before Arthur had a chance to answer, Molly broke in trying to keep her brothers from pouncing all over her new husband. After all, he was family now, and she wouldn't have her brothers harassing him.

"Gideon, I don't think you have to worry about that. I've known Arthur for seven years, and he's never done anything to hurt me."

"Good. Keep it that way, Arthur. Now, you two, get out there and dance." Gideon gestured towards the dance floor again, which had filled with other couples during their conversation.

Arthur nodded and led Molly back out onto the floor, where they proceeded to dance through several songs before taking a break to cut the cake. Once they were finished with the cake, Mum Weasley announced that it was time for Molly to throw the bouquet. As her single friends gathered around, Molly turned her back and took a deep breath before she tossed the bouquet over her head. When she turned back around to face them, her friend Marlene had the bouquet in her hands.

She offered her friend a smile, before bumping her shoulder playfully. "I suppose you'd better get a little closer to Mr. McKinnon, Marlene." She said, teasing her friend gently.

Marlene's cheeks turned bright red as she smiled at Molly, though she shook her head slightly before answering. "Shut up, Mol." Not long after that, Brian dragged a chair out into the middle of the dance floor and gestured for Molly to sit in it. She giggled when she saw that Arthur was turning bright red as well, and she wriggled a bit as he crawled under her dress to retrieve her garter. After he had thrown the garter, he pulled Molly out of the chair and drew her close for a kiss.

After the party had wound down, Molly and Arthur found Fabian and Gideon and told them that they were ready to see their house. All four of them Apparated to Ottery St. Catchpole and walked through the little town, mostly in silence aside from the occasional comment about the town itself or the location of the house. Once they had reached the outskirts, Fabian and Gideon led them down a slightly overgrown lane, and the house slowly came into view. Four or five chimneys were sticking out of the roof, it appeared to lean slightly with all of the additions that had been added her and there, and Molly noticed both a chicken coup and a pond in the yard.

Fabian gave his sister a few minutes to take in the sight, and when he noticed that her eyes were starting to tear up, he moved to hug her.

"So, you like it?" He asked, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Molly leaned into her brother's embrace and nodded, as she didn't think she could have found a better home for her and Arthur herself. The house appeared to be plenty big enough for her and Arthur and the family she wanted to have with him. "It's wonder, Fab. Thank you."

Fabian took that as a cue to lead the young couple inside and give them a tour, waiting patiently as Arthur carried Molly over the threshold. Molly was pleased with the size of the kitchen and the family area, but it was a small clock on the mantle that caught her attention the most. She gestured to it after a moment, giving Arthur and her brothers a quizzical look.

"What's that?" She asked, as she inspected it closer, noticing that the face didn't have numbers, but instead, things like 'work', 'home', 'school', 'traveling' and 'mortal peril' in the places where numbers would normally be.

Gideon waited a moment before he broke in, giving his sister a one-armed hug as he offered her another smile.

"Didn't Arthur's Mum tell you? That's a special clock that will keep track of your family for you. One glance will tell you where any one of them is."

Arthur and Molly both nodded at Gideon's explanation, and Arthur traced the clock face with a finger before he spoke. He had a feeling the clock would come in quite useful, were he and Molly to have a big family.

"So this is from my parents?" He asked, noticing that the longer of the two hands had his name engraved on it and the shorter one was engraved with Molly's.

Gideon nodded, and after a few moments of silence, Molly pulled her brothers into another hug. "I can't thank you two enough. Thank you so much."

Fabian chuckled, and pulled away from his sister after a minute or two, claiming that he couldn't breathe. "Easy there, Mol. We need to breathe."

She smiled and bit her lip before she spoke again, nodding. "You two know I love you, right?"

Fabian and Gideon only returned her smile and nodded, giving their sister another hug. "Be happy, Molly. That's all we want for you."

"I will. You've given us a wonderful house to raise our family in and you've even offered to move our stuff in. I don't think we can thank you enough." She said, moving to snuggle against Arthur's side.

"Molly, what are brothers for? Somebody has to look out for our little sis, besides her husband." Fabian said, giving Arthur a wink and a nod. There wasn't any other man on this Earth he'd trust with his baby sister, and it was more than obvious to him that Arthur made her happy.


	8. Wedding Night Blues

When Arthur and Molly returned from looking at the house with Fabian and Gideon, Mum Weasley insisted on hearing all about it from the newlyweds even though it was nearly midnight and they still needed to pack for their honeymoon. However, Mum Weasley's questions and chattering didn't start and end at the house (which had been affectionately named The Burrow by Arthur) and Arthur was beginning to wonder if she was ever going to release him and Molly to their own devices so they could enjoy the rest of their wedding night. The chattering continued for at least an hour before Arthur finally leaned over to whisper in Molly's ear after squeezing her hand gently.

"Molly-girl, are you ready to turn in?" He was eager to spend the night with her by his side, if they could escape his Mum's prattling. He wasn't sure what he had been thinking when he had agreed to wait until the day after the wedding to leave for Majorca as he was beginning to doubt that his mother would grant them the privacy they both wanted and needed.

Molly offered her mother-in-law a smile after Arthur had whispered in her ear as she turned to face him on the sofa giving a slight nod of her head. She was tired as the day had been long and full of surprises, but she was ready to turn in with Arthur for the first time since he had proposed on Valentine's Day.

Arthur offered a small smile to Molly before he addressed his Mum who was commenting on how lovely the wedding had been for the fiftieth time and offering the young couple advice. "Mum, we're tired. Could we talk more in the morning?"

A look of surprise briefly crossed Cedrella's face as her son addressed her, but when she took a moment to look at the clock, she realized just how late it was and nodded. "Of course, dear." She reached to pat Arthur's knee gently, smiling at the young couple in front of her.

"Thank you, Mum." Arthur replied, leaning to press an affectionate kiss to his mother's cheek once he had stood. The young couple bid the older woman good night, and Arthur wasted no time in leading Molly up the stairs and into his bedroom, the one place she had been forbidden to enter during her stay with him and his family thus far. However, they were husband and wife now, and Arthur was looking forward to having her in his bed.

Once they were in the room, Arthur closed the door after he checked to be sure his mother was still downstairs taking care of the things she usually did before turning in for the night herself. When he was satisfied that he and Molly wouldn't be disturbed, he drew her into his arms and kissed her deeply, cupping her face in both of his hands. No sooner had he moved to begin pushing her towards his bed did his bedroom door open, revealing his mother. He immediately broke away from his wife when he heard his mother clear her throat, turning to offer a sheepish smile as his face began to burn beet red.

"Yes, Mum?"

"I just wanted to make sure you two have everything. Do you need extra blankets?"

Arthur was astounded that his mother would ask such a thing as it was _July _but he should have known that she wasn't going to leave him and Molly alone long enough for them to do anything. He thought for a moment before opening his mouth to speak, but Molly beat him to answering.

"I don't think there's anything we need, Mum Weasley. If there is we'll let you know. Thank you though."

Cedrella nodded and exited the room again, closing the door behind her. Arthur waited until he was sure his mother was either in her room or downstairs again to draw Molly back to him, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Mollywobbles. If you don't want to tonight, I'll understand."

Molly offered Arthur a smile as she dragged a finger down his chest, fingering one of the buttons on his robe before moving to kiss him again. "It's all right, Arthur. She's your mother. Now, take me back to Valentine's Day, please?"

He began to trace circles on her back as he felt his face burn again at the mention of Valentine's Day, as even though this wasn't their first time he was still feeling nervous. Their night in the Room of Requirement had been slightly embarrassing for him, even though he knew Molly had enjoyed it. He only nodded at Molly's request, as he didn't trust himself to speak at the moment, and moved into to claim her mouth with his again. She returned the kiss and began to unbutton his robe as he gently pushed her back towards the bed. When she felt the bed behind her knees, she sat down on it, sliding her arms around him once she had finished with his buttons.

Arthur let out a soft groan when he felt her hands slide between the robe and his undershirt, and he moved to kneel on the bed over her, caressing her cheek with one hand while the other began to travel her body lightly. After a few moments, he moved to kiss along her jaw and neck while he worked at the zipper of his dress. No sooner had he gotten her out of the dress and pushed her back on the bed so she was lying down on her back, he heard his bedroom door open again. Biting back the curses that threatened to spill from his mouth, Arthur pulled away from Molly again and stood in front of her, wondering what his mother wanted now.

"Arthur, I thought you two might want some water before bed," Cedrella said, crossing the threshold and placing a pitcher of water and two glasses on his chest of drawers. She glanced from Arthur to Molly and back again, taking in their stages of undress before she poured water into both glasses. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting, dears," she said idly, as if she had no idea what she was doing to the newlyweds.

"It's all right, Mum." He replied forcing a smile onto his face as his mother made her way back to the door. "Good night."

"Good night, Arthur, Molly." She said, closing the door as she exited once again. When he was sure she wasn't coming back in for something else, Arthur turned back to Molly who had moved up on the bed and pulled back the blankets so they could settle under them afterwards. He shook his head as he crawled up to rest beside her, offering her another sheepish smile.

"Bloody hell, Molly, I'm sorry." He said, pressing a kiss to her cheek as he drew her back into his embrace. Molly slid her arms back around him as well, pushing the robe off of his shoulders as she moved to kiss him again. His mother hadn't completely ruined their wedding night yet, but she was beginning to wonder if she and Arthur needed to get on with things a bit faster to avoid another interruption.

He returned the kiss and pushed her back against the pillows after a few moments, trailing his hands back down her body as he deepened it. He sincerely hoped they had heard the last of his mother for the night, otherwise they were never going to get to things properly, and he would just have to wait until they were safely in Majorca to make love to his new wife. Molly sighed as she felt his hands begin to travel her body and once she was certain it was safe to do so, she pulled his undershirt up and over his head, kissing him deeply once she had done so. Arthur offered her a smile as he moved to kiss along her neck and shoulder after she had discarded his shirt, and he began to fiddle with the clasp on her bra and slid it down her arms before tossing it aside and cupping one her breasts in his hand. He was determined to take his time tonight, as the night in the Room of Requirement had been somewhat rushed and completely inexperienced. He suckled a nipple gently as Molly moaned and stroked his back and shoulders. He was just about to reach down and remove her knickers when he heard his door open yet _again_ and he couldn't stop himself from swearing this time.

"Bloody hell, Mum! Leave us alone!" He rolled off of Molly and quickly covered her with the blankets and desperately pulled the blankets up and over his waist to hide his own excitement as he glared at his mother who was once again standing in the doorway, this time with a bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Arthur Septimus Weasley, that is no way to speak to me and you know it." Cedrella replied, sending Arthur a glare as well. "I only thought you two might want extra blankets, so here they are." She deposited them at the foot of the bed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Mum, please? You've been in here three times now. It's July. We don't need extra blankets. We don't need any water before bed. We want to be left alone though, can you do that?" Arthur asked, hardly believing he was speaking to his mother in the manner he was, but she had interrupted him and Molly enough tonight, and all he wanted was to make love to her and go to sleep.

Cedrella pursed her lips for a moment and nodded. "All right, Arthur. Let me know if you need anything."

"We will, Mum. Good night."

"Good night, dears." With that, Cedrella exited the room once again, pulling the door closed behind her. Once the door had latched, Arthur ran a hand over his face, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Molly. I really am."

Molly only nodded, moving to nip at his jaw, as she was just as frustrated as he was, and she was beginning to wonder if they should just hold off until they were safely in Majorca to make love for the first time as husband and wife. However, Arthur caught her by surprise when he pressed her back against the pillows and captured her lips with his, drawing a small whimper from her. They snogged heatedly for a few moments before Molly decided to slide her hand into his boxers, grasping his length lightly. She smiled into his mouth when she heard him moan and thrust gently into her hand.

She arched her hips when she felt his hand travel down her side to the elastic of her knickers, and she let out a soft groan of her own when his hand slid inside her knickers to brush against her clit as his mouth traveled down her neck and to her shoulder. She gasped in surprise when she felt him slide a finger gently into her, and she bit her lip as she squeezed around it.

Not long after that he shed his boxers and discarded her knickers, entering her in one swift motion. She sucked on his bottom lip when he kissed her again, and when he had fully exhausted himself, she sighed contently as he flopped onto the bed beside her, pulling her against his side. Once they had both caught their breath again, Molly tilted her head to whisper in his ear, nibbling on his earlobe briefly.

"I love you, Mr. Weasley."

"I love you too, Mrs. Weasley," Arthur replied, stroking her back lightly as he kissed the top of her head. He was grateful that his mother had stayed away long enough for him to finally make love to his wife, but something told him that they hadn't seen the last of her for the evening. Sure enough, no sooner than they had exchanged words of love, the door handle turned once more.

"What do you want this time, Mum?"

Cedrella shook her head at Arthur's comment, averting her eyes briefly from the cuddling couple. "I only wanted to remind you two that you need to pack if you're going to get out of here on time in the morning."

Arthur nodded, and pressed another kiss to Molly's head, tucking the blankets firmly around her, but before he could answer his mother, his wife spoke up.

"Thank you, Mum Weasley. We'll pack in the morning since we've had a long day."

Cedrella seemed to accept this answer, and only nodded before turning and exiting once more to the relief of the couple.

"Do you think she'll bother us any more tonight?" Molly asked, tracing circles on Arthur's chest as she closed her eyes.

"No, I don't think so. Go to sleep, Mollywobbles. We've got another long day ahead of us."

Molly sighed contently and nodded, giving him a firm squeeze. Once he was certain that she had drifted off to sleep, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and held her tightly to him before he allowed sleep to take over for him as well.


End file.
